Open Your Eyes
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: Spoiler Alert for HBP! Don't read if you aren't familiar with the story. It's a Ron & Hermione based story based on what I think should have happened when Ron was poisoned and said Hermione's name in his sleep. Read and REVIEW! :


"Hermione wake up." Ginny said shaking the sleeping girl awake.

"Mmmm…what time is it?" Hermione asked rolling over and dragging the blanket up around her shoulders.

"Hermione please! Wake up!" Ginny called again.

"Ginny?" Hermione said opening one eye.

"Wake up." She pleaded.

Seeing that Ginny's eyes were red and puffy, Hermione sat up quickly. "Ginny what is it? What happened?"

"It's Ron." Ginny said nervously.

Hermione's heart quickened. "Ron? What happened?"

"He was poisoned." Ginny said. "He's in the hospital wing with Harry right now."

"Poisoned? What? By who!" Hermione asked quickly jumping from her bed to get changed quickly.

"I don't know. That's all Professor McGonagall could tell me. She told me to wake you up and meet her up there." She said.

"Oh God. Ok, let's go." Hermione said grabbing the red heads hand and dragging her through the girl's dormitory.

Up in the hospital Wing, Harry was watching as the nurses picked and prodded at Ron to make sure he was alright. His mind was reeling trying to figure out just what had gone wrong. Only moments ago, he was laughing as his friend professed his love for Ramilda having not even ever met her before.

"Harry!" Ginny called as Hermione and her busted through the doors.

"Ginny, Hermione you're here." Harry said has he hugged them both.

"What happened?" Ginny asked. "Is Ron alright?"

"I don't know. No one has told me anything yet." Harry said.

"But I don't understand." Hermione said. "How did all of this happen?"

"Ron ate some candies that Ramilda had left for me on my bed…they had love potion in them." He said.

"You're saying the love potion was poisoned?" Ginny asked.

"No. He ate all of the candy so he was completely love stricken over Ramilda so I knew I had to do something. I took him to see Professor Slughorn to try and cure him and he seemed fine. But then…" Harry said.

"Yes?" Hermione asked clinging to Harry's arm.

"Professor Slughorn gave us some wine…" Harry began.

"Go on." Ginny said softly.

"Ron took the first sip…and before I knew it he had collapsed and was shaking and foaming at the mouth." Harry said.

"Oh God." Hermione said putting a hand over her mouth.

"What did Professor Slughorn do?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing. He sort of panicked." Harry said sighing. "I found some remedy in the room and tried to help."

"Well whatever you did…you saved his life." Professor Dumbledore said walking into the room.

"Professor." Harry said. "What was the poison?" He asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "I don't know…Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape are on their way to get him now."

"But Professor…" Hermione whispered. "You don't think that Professor Slughorn did this do you?"

"No…" Dumbledore said. "Not purposefully."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You remember when Katie was hexed?" He asked.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"I think this may be a similar attack. I think Slughorn was given this wine unknowingly just like Katie when she received the necklace." He said.

"Oh no…" Hermione said. "Then that would mean…"

"Death eaters are probably behind this." Harry whispered.

"So I suspected." Dumbledore said walking towards Ron.

"So it's really happening then?" Hermione asked. "Voldemort is really at work again…"

"I'm afraid so Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said laying a hand on Ron's shoulder. "The time has come for all of us to decide whose side we are on."

"But why would they want to attack Professor Slughorn or Ron?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think the wine was meant for them." Dumbledore said. "I believe it was intended to be a gift…just as the necklace was."

"So you mean the wine was meant for you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore said.

"But why you?" Ginny asked.

"It's because he is helping me." Harry said.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered holding his hand.

"Harry none of this is your fault." Dumbledore whispered as he turned to look at the three of them.

"Isn't it?" Harry asked. "None of this would be happening if it weren't for me."

"Harry…years ago I realized that Tom Riddle was up to no good. Whether or not you hadn't survived that night…these bad things would still be in motion. It was all just a matter of time." Dumbledore whispered.

"But me being around is no help…" Harry said.

"Harry…" Dumbledore whispered walking closer to him. "Ron is alive because of you."

"But how many are dead because of me?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore is right Harry." Ginny said placing a hand on his shoulder. "You saved Ron's life. And no matter what is going on, you didn't ask for any of this. I mean…who would?" Ginny asked.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered as he turned towards her. "If anything…" She paused and smiled at him. "You give us hope…"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Ginny smiled. "Hope?"

"Because of you…we know there is a chance for us to survive." Hermione continued. "There has to be a chance…otherwise you wouldn't be here today."

"She's right." Ginny said smiling. "We believe in you Harry."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." The old man said chuckling softly. "I hate to end this conversation short…but I think were to have a few visitors momentarily."

Just then the doors opened as Snape, Slughorn and McGonagall all walked in.

"How's the boy?" Professor Slughorn asked nervously.

"Because of Harry's quick thinking…" Dumbledore said. "He will be just fine."

"Oh thank heavens…I don't understand how all this happened." Slughorn said.

"Do you know how you came across that wine?" Dumbledore asked.

"To be honest…I don't know." He said. "All I know is that I intended to give it as a gift."

"To whom?" McGonagall asked.

"Albus…" Slughorn whispered.

"Good heavens." McGonagall said placing a hand over her mouth. "Just like Katie…"

"Where's my Won Won!" Lavender screamed as she ran through the room.

"Oh no…" Ginny said rolling her eyes. "Here we go."

"Won Won!" Lavender screamed at the end of his bead. "What happened to him?"

"Now Ms. Brown…you have nothing to worry about. Mr. Wesley is going to be just fine." Dumbledore said assuringly.

"But why is he here? Who did this?" She asked.

"Oh honestly…" Hermione said rolling her eyes. "It was an accident Lavender so stop pointing your fingers."

"And what are you doing here?" Lavender asked hand on hips.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"You haven't spoken to Ron in weeks!" Lavender exclaimed.

"I've known Ron for years. Just because we may have had a misunderstanding doesn't mean I wouldn't be here when he needed me most." Hermione said taking a step towards her.

"I'm his girlfriend Hermione…" She said glaring at him. "I should be the one by his bed side."

"Look, he seems to be saying something." Ginny said running to his side.

"Ione." Ron mumbled.

"What's he saying?" Lavender asked.

"Mione." He whispered again.

"Is he saying…" Harry started.

"Her…mi…one…" He whispered again.

"Wwwwhat?" Lavender growled.

"Oh my…" Ginny said trying to suppress a laugh.

"Her…mi…one…" He mumbled again.

"Hm…" Hermione said blushing nervously.

"Well…" Lavender said hands on hips. "I just…I…Uh!"

"Looks like he has finally smartened up…" Slughorn whispered to Harry.

"Uh! Well you can tell Ron when he wakes up that we are through!" She said before storming out.

"Will do." Ginny said laughing.

"Are you blushing?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Shut up." Hermione said smiling.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I think Mr. Weasley is in good hands with Ms. Granger here. Why don't we proceed to my office to go over what happened."

"Will you let me know if he wakes up?" Ginny asked.

"Of course." Hermione said smiling.

"Come on Ginny." Harry said.

As they all made their way out of the room, Hermione stood by Ron's side unsure what to do next. Her heart seemed to still be fluttering quite quickly after hearing him whisper her name. That had to be a good thing right?

"Oh Ron…" Hermione said walking closer to him. "Wake up…"

"Her…mi…one…" He whispered again.

Her eyes teared up. "I'm right here Ron…"

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. "Mmmm…"

"Ron? Ron are you alright?" Hermione whispered.

"Uh…what happened?" He groaned rubbing his stomach.

"You were poisoned Ron." She said looking down at him.

"Poisoned?" Ron asked looking up at him. "Blimey Mione…how?"

"Well first you ate some candies that were meant for Harry from Ramilda. They had love potion in them." She said.

"Love potion? That's what poisoned me?" He asked. "Wait…Ramilda? Who is Ramilda?"

"No the love potion didn't poison you and Ramilda is a girl who has a crush on Harry." She said.

"Ok…" He said rubbing his head. "Then how was I poisoned?"

"Well Harry brought you to Slughorn to try and help you. It worked until…" She started.

"Until what?" He asked.

"Slughorn gave you two some wine and apparently it was poisoned. They think it came from the same place as the necklace that hexed Katie." She said.

"So how am I still alive?" He asked.

"Harry saved you." She whispered.

"Where is he now?" He asked trying to sit up.

"Ron take it easy." She said pushing him back down. "You need to take it slow." She said pulling the blanket up around him again.

"Sorry." He said settling back down. "You're right. I am a bit woozy."

"See just relax. There is no rush to get out of here." She said placing a hand on his arm.

"Ok." He paused and took a deep breath. "So where is Harry?" He asked.

"He is in Dumbledore's office with Ginny, Professor Slugorn, Snape and McGonagall. They are talking about what happened to try and figure out where the wine came from." She said.

"Did they contact my parents?" He asked.

"I'm sure they did." Hermione whispered.

"Geez I'm surprised Lavender isn't here…" He said groaning. "She's always hanging on me…"

Hermione looked down. "Well…she did come by actually."

"She did?" He asked. "Well where is she now?"

"She left…" Hermione whispered.

"Why?" He asked.

"I…" She paused. "I mean…do you want me to go and get her?" Hermione asked, her voice cracking.

"God no." Ron pleaded. "I'd never hear the end of it. She wouldn't let me go and oh God the crying…" He groaned.

Hermione smirked. "Oh."

"But how on earth did you get her to leave?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well…I…" She cleared her throat. "I don't know…"

Ron stared at her. "What happened Hermione?"

"You said something in your sleep…" She whispered.

He laughed. "What? Get off me Lavender?"

Hermione chuckled. "Not exactly…"

"Well then what was it?" He asked. "I mean don't get me wrong…I'm kind of revealed she's not here. She's been driving me nuts and now I don't have to deal with her I suppose. But what could make her so mad?"

Hermione swallowed. "You whispered…you whispered my…"

"What? Speak up Hermione, I've just been poisoned here." He said.

Hermione smiled nervously and tucked a strand of hair out of her face. "You whispered my name…"

Ron's face fell and his eyes widened. "Oh…I…"

Hermione's heart sank thinking he didn't mean anything by it. "I mean…I know that it probably didn't-"

"I can see why she would be angry." Ron whispered.

"I suppose…" She whispered.

"Hermione I…." He started.

Hermione scooted back a bit fighting her tears. "Ron its ok…you don't have to say anything."

"Mione I-" He tried again.

"I know it didn't mean anything." She said sniffling. "It's alright…"

"What if it did?" He asked slowly. "What would you say then?"

Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I…I don't know…" He said shifting slowly. "Forget it…I'm sorry."

"What would it mean?" Hermione asked looking down. "I mean…you were asleep so…"

"I suppose it means I was thinking of you…" He said looking away from her.

Hermione's heart quickened. "Ron…when Ginny told me you were poisoned…I wanted to die." She said as the tears fell. "I thought…I thought the worst…Oh Ron…"

"I'm ok Hermione." He said looking over at her. "I'm ok…"

"Ron I'm so confused." She said standing up. "Why do I feel like this?" She asked pacing beside his bed. "Why does it hurt so much when I see you with Lavender? Why do I want to rip her eyes out of her sockets."

"Oh wow…well geez." Ron said sitting up again.

"I mean really who does that girl think she is?" Hermione asked throwing her hands in the air. "I've known you for years and she wants to tell me I don't belong here!?" She screamed.

"Hermione calm down please…" Ron pleaded with her.

"Why does it all have to be so complicated? Why can't feelings just be simple? Why couldn't I think of you the way I think of Harry, like a brother?" She asked.

"Well I wouldn't want you to think of me that way." Ron said raising his eyebrows.

"I hate this. I can't sleep, I can't eat. I want to throw up every time I see you snogging that girl." She said tears falling from her eyes.

"Well that makes two of us."

"And I-" She started then stopped. "Wait what?"

"Hermione…I never liked Lavender." He said.

Her face burned. "Well then why were you with her?" She asked.

He sighed. "I don't know…because she was interested?"

"Well that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard." She said hand on hip.

Ron sighed. "That's what makes me a boy."

She laughed and then paused for a moment. "So what does that mean?"

"It means…I never wanted to be with Lavender. I was just to afraid to admit my true feelings…" He whispered.

Hermione took a step towards him. "For…?"

"Hermione…" He whispered. "You know…"

"Yes…but I want to hear it. Just to make sure…" She paused. "And don't you think I deserve it after what you've done?"

Ron groaned. "Bloody hell, you're gonna make me pay for this forever aren't you…"

She giggled. "Yes."

"Hermione…I do have feelings for you." He said.

Hermione smiled and sat on the bed beside him. "Well it took you long enough."

"That's all you have to say? Don't you have something you want to tell me?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked teasing him.

"Mione!" He yelled.

She laughed. "I have feelings for you too Ron Weasley."

He smiled at her. "So I guess this means were together?"

Hermione looked down and took his hand. "It does if that's what you want too…"

He lifted her face with his hand. "That's what I want 'Mione. It's what I've always wanted."

She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with happy tears. "Ron?"

"Yes?' He asked staring at her.

"Today made me realize that we don't know what's going to happen anymore. All of these incidents…all the warnings…" She sighed. "We need to be honest with one another because we may never get another chance to say the things we feel."

"Hermione what are you saying?" He asked.

"If Harry hadn't been able to save you tonight…" She whispered as the tears fell freely. "Thinking that you could die when I never told you that I loved you…" She put a hand over her mouth.

He was shocked to hear the actual words but he knew that now wasn't the time to freeze up. "Hermione." He said taking her hand. "I'm alright…"

"What if you weren't?" She asked.

"Hermione…" He said squeezing her hand tightly. "Even if you'd never told me…knowing that I love you would have eased my death for me."

Hermione stared up at him. "But what about me?"

He stroked her cheek. "Let's not think of what could have been, alright? Like I said, I'm fine. And tonight we've been honest with one another. That's what matters."

Hermione sniffled. "Oh Ron I'm sorry. I must look a mess."

He smiled at her. "You could never look a mess 'Mione." She looked at him. "You're beautiful."

Hermione smiled at him. "Ron…"

"So since I almost died tonight…you think I could have a kiss?" He asked.

Hermione laughed. "I thought we weren't going to talk about what could have happened?"

"This is a little different don't you think?" He asked.

Hermione smiled at him. "I suppose it is."

"Well then?" He asked smirking up at her.

"I have one condition Ronald…" She whispered.

Ron stared at her. "Condition? Honestly 'Mione what could you possibly-" Hermione glared at him. "I mean…of course. What is it?"

Hermione smiled. "If I ever catch you snogging Lavender Brown or any other floozy again you'll have much more to worry about then a flock of birds I cast on you."

Ron chuckled. "Hermione…I can promise there is no other floozy I want to be kissing then you."

Hermione laughed. "I'm going to take that as one of your twisted compliments."

Ron smiled. "I am good at that."

"Do you want a kiss or not?" She asked.

"Yes." Ron said. "Of course."

"Well this usually works a lot better when you stop talking." She said.

Ron laughed. "Me? Stop talking? You're the one that had to talk about your one condition."

"Ron." She said rolling her eyes at him.

"And out of the two of us you would be the one that talks more than I do. You are always talking about something you just learned." He said as he continued to ramble.

"Ron…" She tried again trying not to laugh.

"I can barely get a word in edge wise half the time. Although I suppose most of the time you're yelling at me because God knows I do idiotic things." He said.

"Ron…" She said grasping his hand.

"Especially now with this whole Lavender thing. God what was I thinking with her?" He asked.

"Ron!" She screamed finally.

"What?" He asked completely oblivious to what she was doing.

"Shut up." She said leaning into him as her lips descended against his for the first time.

As she pulled away, Ron's eyes were wide. "Blood hell…"

She blushed. "I…I haven't really kissed many boys…Just Victor…was it that bad?"

"First of all…never mention that git again and second of all…that was the most amazing kiss ever." He said pulling her back to him.

She giggled. "I love you Ronald Weasley."

"And I love you Hermione Granger." He said before kissing her again.

Hermione giggled against his lips as he pulled her down beside him on the bed. "You do know that Lavender is going to be quite angry right?"

He smiled. "Oh I think I can handle her…as long as you're by my side."

Hermione smiled up at him. "Always…"

* * *

**So...what did you think? Let me know! Write a Review! If the spelling is wrong on names or anything sorry my computer freaked out and changed everything automatically and it just wasn't working for me to change it back haha. I'm a huge HP fan and have read the books a zillion times so I hope they turned out alright hahaha. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


End file.
